Terrella
Terrella is the het ship between Terra and Cinderella from the Kingdom Hearts fandom. Canon Shortly after Terra arrives on Castle of Dreams he finds Cinderella crying and tries to confect her by encouraging her to be strong and to keep faith, when the Unversed appeared around the two and Terra fights them off before they could hurt her. After the battle was over and Terra witness the Fairy Godmother getting Cinderella ready for the ball, he is encouraged by the Fairy Godmother to follow Cinderella, as she can help him to hang onto a dream. Once Terra arrives at the castle he sees Cinderella being attacked by Unversed and goes to her aid, after the current threat was diminished and knew that there could be more of them, he tells her to stay clear but Cinderella still wanting to attend the Prince's ball tells Terra that she is taking his advice about being strong, stunned by this Terra agrees to serve as her protector and escort to the castle's ball room. After the two arrive there Cinderella thanks Terra for his help and Terra thanks her back, before giving her a greeting bow to welcome Cinderella to the ball. Terra watches Cinderella dance with the Prince as he begins to realize light that can come from a dream, as long as they don't give up on it. When a mistral Unversed appeared and attacked the ball room, Terra reassured Cinderella and the others that he'll take care of it. After it was defeated it was time for Cinderella to leave the castle, before the Fairy Godmother's magic wears off, Terra watches her leave and spots Aqua. Before the two go their separate ways, as it was time for him to leave Castle of Dreams while Aqua has just arrived on the world, he tells his friend of the woman he met and how she has helped him. Fanon Terrella is a rather popular Kingdom Hearts ship. It is one of the most popular ships involving a Disney character with a non-Disney character. Even though it was known from the start that she would eventually end up with Prince Charming, some find him to be boring and would rather see her with Terra. This was especially the case because Terra was the one to comfort her when she was distraught and served as her bodyguard at the ball. Terrella most commonly rivals the Terraqua, Cindercharming and even Aquarella ships. It is one of a few Kingdom Hearts ships that involves a Disney character with a non-Disney character, following Aquarella, Sorariel and Sorapunzel. These kind of KH ships aren't very common in the fandom since many prefer to ship the Kingdom Hearts characters with each other than with any of the Disney, Final Fantasy or The World Ends with You cameo characters, that they appear close with. On AO3, the ship has only 8 pieces of written work on it. The ship also has a reasonable size fanbase on Tumblr and DeviantArt. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Cinderella is originally from the 1950 Disney film of the same name. Navigation